In some situations, thermoplastic devices are coated with a protective coating to provide protection to the underlying thermoplastic structure. Such coatings are often protective in nature and permanently adhered to the thermoplastic structure. In some situations, thermoplastic devices are coated with other coatings that can provide some aspect or characteristic to the thermoplastic structure.